


【桑噗】Truth or Dare

by Gorepromise



Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: English National Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 桑乔觉得自己被撬墙角了，准确点来说，是被他的国家队队友撬墙角了，再准确点来说，是被他的国家队队友“们”撬墙角了。
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Jadon Sancho, Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford
Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014288
Kudos: 8





	【桑噗】Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向au 私设多  
> *爱护桑乔小分队出场  
> *按照每个人给我的感觉来写

正文:

1.

桑乔觉得自己被撬墙角了，准确点来说，是被他的国家队队友撬墙角了，再准确点来说，是被他的国家队队友“们”撬墙角了。

“怎么……最近是什么英超球员大聚会吗？？？”手机的光映照在男孩满是疑惑的脸上，桑乔缩在被窝里，像一个偷窥狂似的点开自己的国家队队友们的ins主页，然后他看到了:

Mason和Christian一起吃饭的照片，Tammy偷拍Christian睡觉的照片，Dele和Christian一起打游戏的照片，Rash拍的Jesse和Christian在一起玩闹的视频，Sterling把Christian逗得哈哈大笑的视频……

“…………”桑乔眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单。

2.

英格兰国家队集训期间

男孩们在结束了一天的训练之后想搞点什么娱乐活动，于是他们坐在卧室的地板上，围成了一个圈。

“Truth or Dare?”芒特提出了建议。

“我同意！”斯特林高举着双手，“Jadon，把抽屉里的空酒瓶拿过来，我们可以用那个！”

“什么？你什么时候喝酒了？”桑乔从地上爬起来，问道。

“或许是在你睡着的时候。”德勒阿里说着，又拍了拍斯特林的肩膀，“你竟然还知道保护未成年人。”

“Jadon已经成年了，Dele，”林加德靠在旁边的拉什福德身上吐槽道，“你可真关心你的队友。”

“只是一个小夸张，Jesse…有时候我真怀疑你的智商，真不知道Marcus是怎么忍受的了你的。”德勒阿里毫不留情地戳穿了林加德，“上次也不知道是谁，差点连Marcus的生日都忘了。”

“我…我…那是…那天…”林加德坐直了身子，想要反驳却最后泄了气，又靠到了拉什福德身上，“反正Rashy原谅我了！对吗，Rashyyy！”

“…嗯。”拉什福德有些无奈地笑了笑。

“哦，我的老天！”德勒阿里一副没眼看的模样，他向旁边的温克斯吐槽道，“真受不了他俩这副谈恋爱的样子。”温克斯眯着眼笑得可爱。

桑乔把空酒瓶放在圆圈的正中间，有些迷惑，“谁？谁谈恋爱？”

“Jesse和Marcus啊，兄弟，”芒特冲他说道，“你不会现在才知道吧？”

“不…不是吧？我以为……”桑乔还没说完，赖斯便朝他伸出了手，“Jadon，我以为我才是最后一个知道的。”

还处于震惊状态的桑乔懵懵地和赖斯握了个手，便看见坐在他对面的林加德冲他眨了眨眼:“我以为你能看出来的，Jadon。”

“Jadon肯定没往那方面想。”斯特林说道，“我们还是来玩游戏吧。”

第一轮 林加德

“Truth or Dare？”斯特林问。

“Truth.”林加德飞快地答道。

“你目前最大的愿望是什么？”

“简单，”他耸了耸肩，“英格兰夺冠。”

“哦，这确实，我们共同的愿望。”温克斯说。

第二轮 德勒阿里

“Dare.”德勒阿里一副无所畏惧的样子。

“请坐在你左边的人的大腿上，直至下一轮游戏结束。”

“好吧，我有点后悔玩这个游戏了，这太没新意了。”德勒阿里无奈地坐在了温克斯的大腿上。“你好沉啊，Dele…”温克斯抱怨着，但还是搂住了他。

“Rashy，你看他们，啧啧啧。”林加德摇了摇头。

一旁的桑乔再次迷茫，他小声地问身边的芒特，“Mason，Dele和Harry也在一起了吗？？？”

“没有啊，”芒特摇了摇头，“Dele和Eric才是一对。”

“…………”刚想说些什么的桑乔选择了闭嘴。

第三轮 芒特

“Truth，我选truth。”芒特说。

“在你的俱乐部队友中选择一个你最想让他加入我们国家队的。”

“嗯，我会选Chris啦。”芒特说，“他是个很棒的人。如果他在我们队，你们肯定会很喜欢他的。而且他很有天赋，踢球也很拼。”

“那孩子不错。”林加德颇为赞同地点了点头。

“我们和他交过几次手，”拉什福德说，“美国队的领袖。”

“嗯，我赞同。”德勒阿里点了点头。

“你下去再赞同…我腿都麻了……”温克斯说。

第四轮 桑乔

“我也…我也选truth。”

“你们的问题都太没意思了了。我来问！”林加德跃跃欲试，“Jadon小朋友，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“呃……”桑乔顿了一下，“有。”

“嗯？？？是谁是谁是谁？？？”斯特林一脸八卦相，“所以说，你脱单了？？？”

“一次只能问一个问题。”赖斯好心提醒道。

桑乔朝他投去一个感激的眼神。

“那我们争取下一轮也转到Jadon！”林加德朝德勒阿里使了个眼色，“Dele，该你转了。”

第五轮 桑乔

“…………”桑乔看着面前再次转到自己的酒瓶，陷入了沉思。

幕后黑手德勒阿里以及林加德忍不住大笑了起来，而其他人也跟着幸灾乐祸起来。

只有芒特拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，说道:“Jadon，逃不过去的。”

桑乔深深地看了他一眼。

“那…那我选Dare！”桑乔说。

“现在就打电话给你喜欢的人告白！”林加德说。

“那…那我选truth！”

“那就说出你喜欢的人的名字。”德勒阿里飞快地回复道。

“逃不过去的。”芒特摇了摇头。

桑乔纠结了一下，最后小声说道:“我喜欢……我喜欢Christian……”

此话一出，大家都安静了下来。

还是芒特最先反应了过来，“…你说Christian？是我想的那个Christian？”

“是刚才Mason说的Chris…？”温克斯说。

“你的前队友……？”林加德问。

“Christian pulisic？”拉什福德作了个总结。

桑乔吐了口气，重重地点了点头。

看出男孩状态不对的德勒阿里问道:“所以，兄弟，你告白失败了？”

“我还没告白……”桑乔摇了摇头，“不过我觉得他不喜欢我…”

斯特林搂住他的肩膀，“没告白怎么知道？不如趁着休假你去试试。”

“……不，我感觉我们的关系比较尴尬……”桑乔垂着头，“在多特，拉尔森才是他最好的朋友，而我们俩之间的交流比较少……反正我感觉他不太喜欢我……”

“或许Christian对谁都这样，你也知道他比较腼腆。”芒特说，“他刚来切尔西那会儿，除了和我在一起时比较放的开，在其他人面前都比较拘束，后来他才慢慢和tammy他们…”

赖斯用手肘碰了碰芒特。

“怎么……？”芒特一脸茫然地抬头，看到了对自己“友好审视”的哥哥们，他又看向桑乔，发现小孩的眼里全是艳羡之色。

“不…不…别误会……”芒特举着双手以示清白，“我和Christian小时候认识！”

“…而且，我一直觉得很大部分是因为我，他才离开了多特……”桑乔说。

“不是吧，Jadon，你真的被那些狗屁新闻洗脑了？”德勒阿里说，“不要什么事情都把原因往你自己身上揽。”

“Dele说的对，Jadon，”温克斯附和道，“那些新闻记者总是没事找事，你别放在心上。”

“其实我倒觉得他对你的态度看不出来尴尬什么的，或许是你想多了。”斯特林说。

“…就…感觉不大一样……”桑乔皱着眉头，“他在他的好朋友面前会表现得很外向，会大笑什么的，可是他和我在一起，老是有种莫名的距离感…”

“嗯，Chris确实是这样的……”芒特还想说些什么，就被德勒阿里一个友善的眼神吓回去了，于是他忙改口道，“不过我上次在更衣室看到他偷偷在看你动态呢，Tammy也可以作证。”

“…什么时候？”桑乔问。

“就上个星期比赛的时候。”芒特说，“当时我过去，他吓了一跳，忙把ins退出来了……其实我觉得他挺喜欢你的，前几天我们一起做节目，问他心目中的最佳阵容，他第一个就选了你。”

“真的吗？”

芒特仿佛看到了桑乔眼里的亮光。

“如果你不信，可以等着那个节目视频出来，我会第一时间通知你。”

“对嘛，Mason都这样说了，就说明你肯定有机会。”斯特林说。

“…………”桑乔想了一会，站起身说道，“你们先玩吧，我想去睡觉了，晚安。”

等桑乔离开之后，男孩们坐在一起面面相觑。最后还是林加德打破了沉默，“不如……让我们帮帮Jadon？”

3.

“什么？英超球员聚会？”普利西奇听着芒特的话，露出了疑惑的表情，“原来也有吗？”

“呃…不，算是个新的活动吧。”芒特面不改色地扯着谎，“可以拓展一下圈子。”

普利西奇将信将疑地点了点头，“有媒体会去吗？”

“不…只是球员们私下聚会而已。”芒特说，“我想你应该多交一些朋友，别总是闷在家里。”

“…嗯…好吧……”

芒特搂住了普利西奇的肩，心里暗暗想到:还好Chris单纯，真的以为会有英超球员聚会这种东西，要换了其他人可就不好骗了。

4.

普利西奇按时来到了约定的地点。他穿着件黑色卫衣和黑色牛仔裤，戴着顶棒球帽，看起来就像一个高中生。

“你好！”

普利西奇刚想敲门，便听到了身后男孩的声音。

“Raheem Sterling.”斯特林笑着向他伸出了手。

“Christian pulisic.”普利西奇握住了他的手，笑着冲他点了点头。

斯特林看着面前的男孩，忍不住在心里感慨到:Mason说的没错，他是真的很可爱诶。

两个人一同进了别墅。

斯特林刚一开门就欣赏到了自家队友们拙劣的演技:芒特端着酒杯装作很悠闲地和林加德聊天，拉什福德和德勒阿里坐在沙发上打着游戏，两个人的眼睛却一直瞟向这边，而更值得吐槽的是戴尔和温克斯正站在屋外的泳池边(透过客厅的玻璃门可以看见)说话……

“我的老天，你们这是在干什么……”斯特林小声嘟囔了一句。

“嗯…怎么了？”普利西奇无辜地看向身旁的斯特林。

“没事，哈哈。”斯特林尴尬地干笑了两声。

“Hey，bro.”还好亚伯拉罕及时出现，挽救了局面。他抱了抱普利西奇，又和斯特林击了掌。斯特林分明能看出普利西奇脸上的笑容更灿烂了些，忍不住在心里替桑乔给亚伯拉罕记了一笔。

别说，虽然英格兰男孩们的演技拙劣，但这次假派对举办得还算成功，至少全场唯一的美国人没有察觉出来异样。

“这孩子太可爱了。”德勒阿里说，“他竟然没察觉出来。”

“别一口一个这孩子这孩子的，你比Christian才大几岁？”林加德说，“要不是我去救场，你就露馅了。”

“我就随口一问他是不是单身，你那么大反应干嘛？”德勒阿里说，“还非得带着Marcus来秀一波恩爱，还好Christian能接受。”

“不过至少我们知道了Christian确实还单身。”温克斯说。

“但他不是已经有喜欢的人了吗？”赖斯说，“你忘了，真心话大冒险的第二个问题？”

“都怪Mason，在我们玩真心话大冒险的时候把Christian拉去打游戏。”林加德比着手势，“就差一点点，一点点，我们就能让Chris说出名字了！”

“…我只是觉得那样不太好…毕竟你们和Christian也不是那么熟悉，如果硬让他说出来，或许会留下不好的印象。”芒特耸了耸肩，“再说，这意图也太过明显了。”

“我赞同Mason的想法，第一次见面就问隐私确实非常不好。”拉什福德说。

“你到底和谁是一伙的，豆子。”林加德眉头一皱，推了推拉什福德的肩膀。

“行了，你俩别秀了。”德勒阿里说，“不过我倒是觉得Christian也喜欢Jadon。”

“怎么说？”温克斯问道。

“我和他一起打游戏的时候，我问他在英超还习惯吗，为什么当初会来切尔西。他说主要还是考虑带自身发展。我知道这个答案很公式化，于是我又装作很随意地问他新闻上关于他和Jadon的矛盾之类的，是不是有这么一部分原因。他听我这么问显得挺惊讶的，连忙解释说自己和Jadon的关系挺好的，矛盾都是假的。然后我就没再问。”德勒阿里说，“不过过了一会，他忽然像是想明白什么似的，问我说，难道Jadon觉得他们俩关系不好吗，而且Christian一副很失落的表情。”

“Christian一定很关心Jadon，这点没跑。”亚伯拉罕说，“我看就是Jadon想太多。即使告白失败，也还是可以做朋友的嘛。”

“要我说，我们就是瞎操心。”戴尔说，“Jadon和Christian一定是双向暗恋，两个傻男孩都以为对方不喜欢自己，其实都喜欢的不得了。”

“但愿如此。”温克斯说道。

5.

“你们到底在搞什么鬼，Mason？”桑乔趁着中午午休的时间给芒特打去了电话。

“呃…什么？就是…这赛季快要结束了嘛，球员在一起聚会而已。”芒特说。

“别骗我了，哪有什么英超球员聚会！再说了，参加派对的英超球员怎么全是我们国家队的，估计全场唯一的外国人就是Christian吧！”桑乔气结。

“Jadon，冷静……”芒特说，“诶？Christian来了……”

紧接着，桑乔就听到了芒特大喊的声音:“Christian！Jadon有话要和你说！”

“Mason！”桑乔刚想制止芒特的幼稚行为，却听到了熟悉的温柔声音，“Jadon？”

于是桑乔连忙换了态度，结结巴巴地说道:“嘿，Christian……呃，过几天我就要回英格兰了，我想我们可以一起…一起度假…所以…你想要一个免费导游吗？”

“啊……其实我准备回美国的……”

桑乔的心情瞬间跌到了谷底。

“不过，免费的导游当然不能拒绝啦！”

桑乔又瞬间开心了起来，“那我们就说好了！”

“嗯，等你到了，我去机场接你。”普利西奇说。

“嗯，拜拜。”桑乔心情颇好地挂了电话。

普利西奇把手机还给了芒特，脸上还挂着笑容，芒特赶紧问道:“Jadon说了什么？”

“他说过几天他回英格兰，我们俩可以一起去玩。”普利西奇说，“你要加入我们吗，Maz？”

“哦，不了，我准备先回家和我父母待一段时间。”芒特扯了个谎，心想如果自己当了这个电灯泡，别说桑乔，就那一群友善的哥哥就够他受得了。

“嗯，好。”普利西奇对他笑了笑。

“祝你们玩得愉快。”芒特说。

“你也是。”

6.

桑乔在回英格兰的飞机上有些忐忑不安，想来自从他认识普利西奇开始，这次是两个人第一次私下单独见面。

“Jadon，自信点。把握住机会，别留下遗憾。”桑乔的脑子里全都是罗伊斯给自己说过的话。

“Jadon！”是普利西奇的声音。

桑乔刚一抬头，就看到了缩在羽绒服里的普利西奇冲他伸出双臂。

于是他笑着把人搂在怀里，“Christian…好久不见。”

7.

“就住在我家吧，比较方便。”

桑乔看向正在开车的普利西奇，美国男孩的鼻尖和耳尖都红红的，脸上挂着可爱的笑容。

“好。”桑乔点点头，又问道，“在这边还习惯吗？”

“比刚来时习惯多了，毕竟现在都已经快两年了嘛。”普利西奇转过头冲他笑了笑。

“啊…是啊，快两年了……”桑乔的声音突然弱了下去。

普利西奇听出了男孩的失落，伸出手捏了捏他的脖子，“怎么了？”

桑乔缩了缩脖子，“嘶——你的手怎么这么凉？”男孩把年长者的手抓在了自己的手里。

普利西奇愣了一下，不过最后还是乖乖把手放在了他的手心里，“…你不会还在为两年前的新闻所困扰吧？”

“……”桑乔没有说话，沉默地盯着普利西奇骨节分明的手指。

“Dele告诉我，你经常为那些新闻而耿耿于怀。”普利西奇耸了耸肩。

“……Dele？你在英超球员聚会上认识的？”

“嗯哼，你也知道吗，英超球员聚会？大家都是很有趣的人呢。”

“…呃…应该能说是…知道吧。”桑乔僵硬地回答着。不过看美国男孩的反应，他到现在还没反应过来“英超球员聚会”有什么不对劲。

8.

就如桑乔自己说的那样，他倒真的成了普利西奇的免费导游。熟悉的地方还好，不熟悉的地方男孩还得拿出手机谷歌攻略，他这个导游当得可真是尽职尽责。

“一会儿有流星雨，我们得在这儿等一会。”桑乔说着，将手里的咖啡递给了普利西奇，自己也坐在了他的身旁。

“小时候我经常来这座小山上看星星，有时候睡着了，半夜醒过来就赶紧跑回家。后来离开家，在寄宿学校里，做梦都是自己一个人在山坡上看星星的场景。”桑乔说着，看向普利西奇。美国男孩吸了吸鼻子，笑着问他这是离家后第一次回来吗，桑乔点了点头。

美国男孩好像很怕冷，他戴着羽绒服的帽子，双手缩在袖筒里，双腿弯曲，把下巴放在自己的膝盖上。不过桑乔倒觉得还好，他往普利西奇身边坐了坐，和他肩靠着肩。

“玩游戏嘛？”桑乔从自己口袋里拿出了事先准备好的牌，“truth or dare？”

“好啊，”普利西奇倒是很爽快地就答应了，“不过你们英国人是真的很喜欢玩这个游戏呢，上次聚会我们也玩了。”

“啊…？是嘛…哈哈……”桑乔尴尬地回应着，他连忙转移话题，“来，我们石头剪刀布。”

“石头剪刀布！”

“你输了！Christian！”桑乔握住普利西奇的拳头，笑道。

“好吧，我选truth。”普利西奇无奈地摇了摇头。

桑乔的心跳开始加速，他翻开了第一张牌，虽然他知道第一张牌是什么，“…你有喜欢的人吗？”

普利西奇顿了一下，说道:“有。”

桑乔对结果并不惊讶，毕竟Jesse他们已经给他说了，不过听到普利西奇亲口承认还是有些失落。

“所以…我认识吗？”他问。

“一次只能问一个问题哦。”普利西奇冲他眨了眨眼。

“好吧。”桑乔撇了撇嘴，“那我们继续。”

“石头剪刀布！”

这次是桑乔输了，而他毫不犹豫地选择了大冒险。

“亲吻…你旁边的人。”普利西奇迟疑地说着，可桑乔在心里早就把这张牌默念了一百遍了。

英格兰男孩凑近身旁的男孩，飞快地在他嘴角处留下了一个吻。普利西奇微微地往后退了退，倒不是因为别的，只是因为惊讶，他本以为桑乔会亲在他的脸颊。桑乔一僵，因为他感觉到了男孩的后退。眼里的光黯淡了许多，笑容也变得有些僵硬，他难受极了。可他不能表现得太过明显，于是他连忙打着哈哈，“…好了，来，我们继续。”普利西奇若有所思地看了他一眼。

“石头剪刀布。”

“我选Dare，Jadon。”普利西奇说。

桑乔翻开那张牌，上面的内容他闭着眼睛都能说出来，“…请给你喜欢的人打电话告白。”

普利西奇乖乖点头，从自己的口袋里掏出手机，飞快地点开了通讯录，摁下了拨号，然后开了免提。

“…让我猜猜是哪个幸运儿呢？”桑乔装作没事人似的开着玩笑，祈祷普利西奇并未听出这僵硬的话里的苦涩。

“能被Christian喜欢，那一定很幸福……”桑乔看着身旁的美国男孩出了神，直到他听见了口袋里传来了自己的手机铃声。

他懵懵地对上了普利西奇带着笑意的眼睛，从口袋里摸出了自己的手机，而上面的来电显示是大大的“Christian”。

“…你…你喜欢我？”桑乔有些不敢相信。

“把问号去掉，Jadon，”普利西奇的酒窝又深了些，“我喜欢你。”

桑乔用手捧住他的脸，鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖，“……我也是，Chris……我喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你。”

普利西奇倾身吻住了他。

那天晚上，两个男孩一直等到后半夜，流星雨才姗姗来迟。

桑乔激动地摇醒了靠在自己肩上已经睡着的普利西奇，抓住他的手让他和自己一起许愿。

流星划过天际，为暗蓝色的天空平添了几分神秘和浪漫。

“希望Christian能永远开心……”  
“希望Jadon能越来越好……”

两个男孩笑着看向对方，“而最重要的是，希望我们能一直在一起。”

9.

“我想明白了，Jadon。”普利西奇躺在床上，没头没脑地冒出了这么一句。

刚洗完澡的桑乔扑到了床上，找了个舒服的姿势靠在了普利西奇怀里，“想明白什么？”

“英超球员聚会，”普利西奇说，“还有你们的truth or dare。”

“…你终于意识到了…”桑乔伸手扯了扯他的脸，“不得不说，你的反射弧太长了，Christian…”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *因为太喜欢Dele和Jesse，所以两个大可爱的戏份比较多。


End file.
